What Comes After
by FuzzyPuffball11
Summary: What Comes After the storm. Max and Chloe must try to move on from the disaster that struck Arcadia Bay. They must move on with their lives in honor of everyone lost to the storm. Max is haunted by her evil counter part and haunted by everything she's seen. The only thing keeping them sane is each other.
1. Chapter 1: Death

What Comes After

_**Hello there, this is the author and this is the text that will show when it's me talking. I started this story while Alternative: a Life Is Strange Story is in progress. I need to take a break from that story and rethink. I don't like how it's going so far and it doesn't feel like Life Is Strange to me. Yes I use the characters in that story but still, I need to get back on track with that story. I didn't want to disappear though, so that's why I'm writing this story.**_

_**I'm more excited about this story and yes, this is a Life Is Strange fan fiction. This will be the Sacrifice Arcadia Bay ending (shocker, I know). However, I'm putting my own take on it. This story is going to be deep with a lot of depressing themes like suicide. Basically, this story will be a little more realistic but not by much. There will be supernatural elements to the story. **__**For a quick text explanation.**_

This is normal text.

'_Monologue_'

" _Character talking to a character inside their head_"

**Used to show setting change. Used to have specific words stand out**

_**Author's text**_

_**Just wanted to get all that cleared away. One final warning, again. The story has real themes like PTSD and suicide. I will give a warning before stuff like that happens and for graphic content. Now on with the story, enjoy!**_

* * *

What Comes After

By FuzzyPuffball11

Chapter 1: Death

**Arcadia Bay, Lighthouse**

The wind screeched and screamed in complete terror of the chaos unfolding. The sky cried non stop as everything was being more and more soaked from the tears. The clouds rumbled in absolute rage. It was over all the stuff it had to see and bare witness to. The sky flashed as it took a picture of every single moment happening. Every flash was a new photo. In the midst of all the chaos, Chloe was struggling to carry Max up the hill to the lighthouse with everything going against her.

'_I have to do this. I can't fail her. She won't through hell and back to be here and I can't let her die. I would not be able to live with myself if that happened. No one has ever done such a thing for me... well ignoring the time and reality part. No has ever put their life before mine. She could've fucking died, she probably almost lost her sanity to all this shit. Max is my best fri... no she's more then that. _' Chloe thought to herself as she continued up the hill.

Once they finally reached the hill, Chloe and Max fell to ground. Before her body made contact with the muddy ground, Max caught herself.

"Max? Max, can you hear me?" Chloe called out after she realized Max caught herself. "Please say something."

"Chloe? I-I must of passed out. Sorry." Max replied as she regained her bearings.

'_How long was I out for? I passed out on the beach and then I wake up here. That was a long nightmare, it felt it would never end _' Max thought to herself.

"Oh, thank god." Chloe let out a sigh of relief. "Don't you ever do that again, okay?"

"I swear, but that nightmare was so real, was so horrible." Max thought back to her almost never ending nightmare. Chloe helps Max up from the ground slowly and in a very caring manner. In horror and shock, Max looked at the tornado moving menacingly toward Arcadia Bay.

'_All those people trapped in Arcadia Bay with no way out. The people I helped before I hoped through the photo, does that even matter anymore? Did I help them? _' Max thought to herself as she watched the tornado.

"This my storm! I caused this, all of this! I changed fate and destiny so much that... I actually alter the course of everything! And all I created is death and destruction!" Max cried over the roaring winds. In the distance, faint screams of horror and agony could be heard from Arcadia Bay. The screams were from all the innocent people. The wind picked up the screams and blew them towards Max. It was almost like the storm was taunting Max.

"Fuck all of that, okay? You were given a power. You didn't ask for it... and you saved me. Which had to happen, all of this did... except for what happened to Rachel. But without your power, we wouldn't have found her! Okay, so you're not the goddamn Time Master, but you're Maxine Caulfield... and you're amazing." Chloe yelled over the storm.

'_You have no idea Max how amazing you are, how much you mean to me, how much I love you. _' Chloe thought to herself. Out of her pockets, Chloe pulled out the butterfly photo from the bathroom. That photo was the doorway back to before all the chaos irrupted.

"Max, this is the only way." Chloe handed the photo to Max.

"I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago." Max shouted, still in a panicked state. Chloe closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe, preparing herself for what she's about to say.

"You... you could use that photo to change everything right back to when you took that picture. All that would take is for me to.. to." Chloe couldn't finish her sentence because the thought of it was too much for her. She knew it would break Max's heart but it's for the greater good.

"Fuck that!" Max exclaimed denying the idea. "No way! You are my number one priority now. You are all that matters to me!"

'_I can't trade Chloe. She's the only way I'm staying sane right now. I can't live without her, I love her too much. I know this is too selfish but I've been trying to help everyone. _' Max thought to herself.

"I know. You proved that over and over again, even though I don't deserve it. I'm so selfish, not like my mom. Look what she had to give up and live through, and she did. She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking diner! Even my step... father deserves her alive. There's so many more people in Arcadia Bay who should live, way more than me." Chloe explained as she broke up into tears.

"Don't say that! I won't trade you!" Max cried out.

"You're not trading me. Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny. Look at how many times I've almost died or actually died around you. Look at what's happened in Arcadia Bay ever since you first saved me. I know I've been selfish, but for once I think I should accept my fate... our fate." Chloe continued to explain even though she knew she was causing Max pain and sorrow.

'_I'm sorry Max for doing this to you. But what other choice do we have? _' Chloe thought to herself.

"Chloe!" Max cried even harder.

"Max, you finally came back to me this week, and you did nothing but show me your love and friendship. You made me smile and laugh, like I haven't done in years. Wherever I end up after this, in whatever reality, all those moments between us were real, and they'll always be ours. No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision." Chloe continued on.

"Chloe! I-I can't make this choice." Max stuttered over her sorrow.

"No, Max. You're the only one who can." Chloe grabbed Max's arms and looked into her eyes.

'_I don't know what to do! Going back is the right thing to do but that means I went through hell for nothing. That means I had to go through the _**Dark Room **_over and over again for no reason. It means, I will never be able to see Chloe ever again. She'll die believing everyone abandoned her and that she's all alone in this fucking world. No one deserves to die like that, but no one deserves to die in a storm. But this week has been one of the best and worst weeks of my life. Chloe made it the best but everything else made it the worst. This week, what I experienced would only be remembered by me. I would only remember who Chloe became, the sacrifice she'd made. All of that would only be known by me. I would lose the anchor of my life, the stitches that keep my sanity together, the person that prevents me from shutting down completely. I can't live without her. Maybe Arcadia Bay just wants to be left alone, just wants her land back. I know what I must do. _' Max debated to herself.

"Max, it - it's time." Chloe stuttered. She knew what was going to happen. She was going to die in a bathroom but she accepted that fact.

"Not anymore." Max looked at Chloe with a serious face. She tore the photo in half and let the wind carry it away to be forgotten among the wreckage. They both watched the pieces of the photo fly away into the storm.

"Max, I'll always be with you." Chloe said as started to hold Max's hand.

"Forever." Max replied. They watched the storm finally reach Arcadia Bay. They watched as their childhood home was torn apart. They watched as death and destruction consumed Arcadia Bay. Max couldn't take the sight anymore. She hugged Chloe and hid her face in Chloe's shoulders and closed her eyes so she didn't have to see it anymore. She could still hear the death and destruction. The screams of all the people were even louder then ever.

As the storm continued on through Arcadia Bay, the screams were becoming less and less frequent.

After a little bit.

All the screams were silenced and the only sound heard was destruction.

* * *

**Later...**

**Arcadia Bay**

After all the chaos ended, the only sound that filled the void was nature. After the storm finished it's destructive path over the town, it just disappeared and became sunny again. All the animals that were not present came back like nothing happened. They could tell that there was something coming, and they escaped with their lives. The people of Arcadia Bay were not so lucky.

Max and Chloe were driving through the wrecked town. Chloe had to drive slowly to avoid crashing into any of the debris and wreckage. There could be survivors and if she crashed into something, a pile of debris would fall onto and crush a survivor to death. The only place in Arcadia Bay they were going to stop at to check for survivors was Two Whales Diner. Max and Chloe wanted and needed to see if Joyce survived. They knew David and Victoria survived because they were in the **Dark Room**.

The truck approached the wrecked Two Whales Diner. Before them, a major part of their child hood laid in shambles. Many of their memories were created in the diner and what remained of those memories was death and destruction. Chloe looked at Max, who was on the verge of a breakdown and looked so broken. Chloe was also on the verge of a breakdown but she knew she had to stay strong for Max. She already lost parent and she more then likely lost another. However, still one parent remained alive, but their relationship was broken. The only respect for David Chloe has now is that he saved Max from the **Dark Room**. If David didn't save Max, Chloe would still be dead.

'_I can't bare to look at the diner in... shambles. I treated Mom like dog shit, but she may still be alive. I made a promise to Max that I'd never leave her and I'm keeping her promise till my grave. I have no idea what's going on her head but it's probably not pretty. Hell, none of this shit is pretty._' Chloe thought to herself as she looked at Max.

'_All these lives are gone. So many people are dead because of me. So many innocent lives young and old gone due to a storm of my creation. I don't regret my decision, Chloe is what is important. _' Max thought to herself.

"Are you sure you want to do this Max. I know it's the right thing to do but are you sure you can handle this?" Chloe asked with concern.

"When you're with me, I'm sure of anything. I need to make sure Joyce survived Chloe. She's your mother and you don't deserve to lose another parent." Max responded in a serious tone. Chloe nodded in response and opened the truck. Max followed soon after and they both exited the truck.

"_Are you really sure you can handle this Max, hm? You're just putting on a fake ass show for Chloe so she wouldn't be worried about you. Your a fucking dumbass you know. She knows how broken you are right now._" A voice called out in Max's head.

'_W-What who are you?_' Max asked the mysterious voice inside of her head. There was no response to her question.

* * *

_**WARNING! Graphic content.**_

_**Viewer discretion is advised**_

* * *

When they exited the truck, the putrid smell of death filled their nostrils. Usually the salty smell of the ocean is what would fill their nostrils but instead, it's the god awful putrid smell of death. Blood was stained in many places on debris and wrecked buildings. Whale corpses laid on top of of buildings, crushing the building. The train that would've killed Chloe was derailed and the engine, the caboose, and all the box cars were scattered through out Arcadia Bay. Frank's RV laid in wreckage inside the destroyed diner. Corpses laid scattered throughout the town. Some of the bodies were burned to a crisp and some were impaled by debris. There were bodies crushed by cars and debris and some bodies were hanging out of buildings.

Something lying in the middle of the wrecked street caught Max's attention. Just sitting there in silence, was bloody baby holder... with a dead baby siting in it. It's skull was cracked open and blood stained it's entire head. The neck was not in a natural condition, it was broken. The baby was seated in the holder in complete silence. Usually babies would cry, breathe, giggle, or laugh. However, this baby was not doing neither of those. It just sat there with it's lifelessly open and it's mouth open lifelessly. She couldn't take the sight, she fell down onto her knees and began to ball in tears.

'_I caused that baby's death. I took it's life away. It looks so young and I just stripped it's future away._' Max thought to herself. It was almost like the imaginary cries from the baby echoed in Max's head and wouldn't stop. Chloe came to Max's aid.

"Max what the hell is wrong. Are you okay?" Chloe asked with her voice shaken up with concern. Max couldn't even speak the words she wanted to. Chloe looked up and saw what Max was so upset about. She to was now scared with the image of the dead baby. However, it didn't impact Chloe as much as it did Max. She knew what she was going to see when they drove through Arcadia Bay. She was mentally prepared for all of it. The dead baby still disturbed her though. Chloe helped Max back onto her feet.

'_I looked at the diner. I know there is no chance that Joy... Mom survived that. I just have to move on. I have to move on for Max, for my Mom, and for me. I can't let this drag me down like what happened when Dad died. I have Max with me, and that's all I need._' Chloe thought to herself.

"Max we should just go. C'mon let's get back in the truck." Chloe said to the heartsick Max.

"O-O-k-kkay." Max responded barely being able to get her word out. Before Max could get in the truck, something else caught her attention. It was a corpse crushed by a car but the corpse was wearing very familiar shoes and jeans.

'_Is.. that Warren?_' Max thought to herself as she looked at the crushed, lifeless body.

"Warren." Max once again began to cry, but even worse. The last interaction she had with Warren that she remembers is the hug they shared before Max hopped through the photo.

"Just don't look at it Max." Chloe attempted to keep Max's attention away from the corpse but alas, her attention was not drawn away from the sight. Blood was stained on the car all around where Warren's body was crushed. His jeans and shoes were the only thing visible from Warren but they were stained in blood. Shards of glass were stuck in his legs and his legs still bled very slowly. Max couldn't even imagine what Warren looked like under the car. Suddenly, a thought hit her. She's forgetting someone.

'_Kate. Oh god, Kate. Is she alive or dead. Did I save her in this timeline? Was she in the diner with Warren. Was she still in the hospital?_' Max thought to herself in a panicked state.

"KATE! KATE! KATE ARE YOU OUT THERE?" Max screamed at the top of her lungs. Kate was the other person in her life that made Max feel truly happy, besides Chloe. Max never had any feelings for Kate but Kate was like a sister to Max. She met Kate the first day she was at Blackwell. So many memories were made at their tea times they shared together. When Max screamed, her voice echoed throughout the town. Birds flew away in fear from the loud shout.

"Max, calm down. Kate survived okay. You saved her from the roof and she left the hospital a couple hours before the storm hit Arcadia Bay. She called when her parents picked her up." Chloe tried to calm Max down.

'_I know Kate means a lot to Max. I was an asshole when I got all pissy at Max when she answered the phone when Kate called. I'm happy that Max answered. We need to get out of here, drive far away as possible from this shit hole. Well now it's actually a shit hole._' Chloe thought to herself.

"She did? Thank god!" Max let out a sigh of relief but she was still disturbed from all the death she saw.

"Let's get out of here now." Chloe said as she got back into her truck. Max nodded and followed Chloe into the truck.

* * *

_**End of graphic content**_

_**For this next part, listen to Max and Chloe's theme. You can if you want to, it will just make this part better.**_

* * *

They drove through the rest of the destroyed Arcadia Bay. Nature already began taking the town back like it always belonged there. Deer were scattered throughout the streets and crows were attracted to smell of death that engulfed the town. Max and Chloe drove past another dead what on a building, but this one had crows on it, eating away at the flesh. This was their final goodbye to Arcadia Bay. Their last look at it and at their childhood. So many memories were being left behind but some stuck with them. Most of the memories were good ones, but some of them were bad ones. The bad ones were mostly only remembered by Max and very little by Chloe.

Chloe stopped the truck at the exit of the town and looked over at Max who was looking out the window. Her body was slouched and in the reflection of the window, Chloe could see Max's sad face.

"Max, we're together. That's all what matters right now. When I said I'm never leaving you, I was being serious. That's a promise I'm keeping to my grave. I'll always be at your side in any situation. You picked me up when I was at my most low and you saved me countless times. I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you but I will try all my best to. I will do anything you need me to, I will drop everything just to come aid you. Max Caulfield, I love you. I love you so much fucking much and I will follow you through hell and back." Chloe let her feelings loose. She couldn't hold them any longer. There was a brief silence in the truck. Max looked at Chloe with tears in her eyes. She moved her face closer to Chloe's and Chloe did the same. Their lips made contact, they kissed passionately. They kissed like one of them was going off to serve in the war.

"I love you too Chloe. I always did but ever since this week started. I realized I love you more then anyone else. I couldn't lose you and I still can't. If I have to deal with PTSD and trauma from all this shit for the rest of my life, I'll deal with it. You're priceless to me and I will never trade you for anything. When I moved to Seattle, I felt like I lost half of myself. When I saw you again in the parking lot, I found that half of myself that ripped away from me. You make me feel whole and you anchor me. You're the only reason why I got through all of that shit in my nightmare." Max responded after they broke away from the kiss. After that, Chloe continued to drive.

They drove past the sign that marked the end of the town.

"Another great day in Arcadia Bay, thank you come again." The sign read.

Maybe Arcadia Bay just wanted to be left alone. It got it's wish, no one would return to Arcadia Bay ever again. Nature will take back the land it lost to humanity.

* * *

_**A/N: Well this was the first chapter of What Comes After. I know this is like so many other fan fictions out there but every writer puts there own little twist and magic onto it.**_

_**I'm way more excited about What Comes After then Alternative: a Life Is Strange Story. Like I said earlier, I didn't ditch that story, I will return to it someday. It's just this story has been sitting in the back of my mind wanting to be released. One thing I learned from this is that there will be projects you have that you won't be to proud of. That's me with Alternative. **_

_**Below is going to be a list of choices to make in Life Is Strange that are cannon in What Comes After. It will be in normal text. These are just the big choices and some little ones.**_

Tell the truth to Principle Wells

Comfort Victoria

Step in when David is hassling Kate

Water Lisa (the plant in Max's room) in episode 1 but don't water it in episode 2

Take Chloe's blame on yourself

Tell Kate to look for proof

Answer Kate's phone call

Shoot Frank

Save Kate

Blame Nathan and get him expelled

Lisa is alive

Take the money

Kiss Chloe (obviously)

Side with Chloe

Throw the bone into the parking lot

Tell the homeless lady about the storm

(You don't have to take the gun in Frank's RV because Chloe will still have it)

Accept Chloe's request to end her life

Stop Warren from continuing to beat up Nathan

Don't give Frank the money and wound Frank

Tell Victoria about the **Dark Room**.

Hug Warren

Sacrifice Arcadia Bay

_**I put this list here if you want to play the game with all the correct choices that will be cannon in the story.**_

Tell Kate to look for proof


	2. Chapter 2: The Long Road Ahead

Chapter 2: The Long Road Ahead

_**B/N: Okay, I know I have a lot of explaining to do for my major exile.**_

* * *

After the disaster struck Arcadia Bay, Max and Chloe left Arcadia Bay. There were only a few survivors that survived the storm that ravaged through the town. Max, Chloe, David Madson, Victoria, Jefferson, and the other Prescotts were the only survivors in the town. Kate did survive but she wasn't in town when the storm hit, her parents picked her up to take her home just an hour in a half before the storm came. However, there was one more survivor. This person is someone who was invisible to most because she was ignored. The homeless lady that resided outside the back of Two Whales Diner. It's unknown where she might've fled off to, but she might return back to Arcadia Bay or become the invisible homeless lady for another town.

Now, Max and Chloe were on the road. They had a very long journey ahead of them. Their plan was to go to Seattle, to Max's parents. They would definitely take Chloe in like she was their own daughter. In fact, Chloe is like their second daughter, well to Ryan mostly. Vanessa, Max's mother wasn't a fan of many people. She wanted to keep her daughter close to her at all times. This would always cause conflict between Ryan and Vanessa. Ryan thought that it was healthy for Max to be around Chloe all the time. He enjoyed being in the company of Joyce and William all the time. Vanessa did enjoy being in their company as well, but not as much. All what Vanessa wanted is to have control over Max's life, and she got her wish when the Caulfields moved to Seattle.

They have a very long road ahead of them. They must be strong emotionally and mentally. Chloe is used to loss, as sad as it is to be used to something like that. However, the loss of her mother to the storm struck her like a sword. But Chloe must stay strong for Max. On the other hand, Max doesn't have it so easy. She has to cope with the fact that she caused the deaths of many innocent lives, if the storm was her doing. She did have the choice to fix everything but would that even stop the storm? The other thing she has to move on from is something that stuck to her like malicious, her experiences from the **Dark Room**.

* * *

**8 Hours Since Leaving Arcadia Bay**

**304 Miles To Seattle**

**9:00 PM**

It's been hours since they left Arcadia Bay. They have mostly been driving in silence, barely saying a word and no music playing. Both of them were processing what happened in their own way. They have been driving for a long time, with barely any stops. The only two stops they did were two bathroom breaks and one of the stops was to get some food at a gas station. Chloe also refilled her tank with some gas.

Max was looking out the window, in her thoughts. Chloe glanced to her right real quick to see Max in her thoughts.

'_I wonder what's going on inside her head. She's processing so much shit right now. I know she feels guilty about... Mom. Jesus we've been driving for a while. We need to stop and rest, I feel like I'm about to fall asleep. Fuck, sleeping in this truck is going to be uncomfortable, the heater is broken in my truck so it's going to be cold. Better then sleeping outside I guess, warmer in here. I'm going to tell Max we're stopping to rest._' Chloe thought to herself.

"Max." Chloe tapped Max's shoulder.

"Max!" Chloe shook Max.

"W-What!" Max came out of her thoughts.

"We're going to stop for the night. We need to get some rest." Chloe explained.

"A-Are we going t-to sleep at a-a motel?" Max asked with a stutter.

"Sadly no. I have no clue where the nearest motel is. We're just going to have sleep in the truck. The heater is broken so it's going *yawn* to be hella cold." Chloe responded with a yawn.

"Okay *yawn*." Max yawned as she leaned her head against the window. "Goodnight *yawn* Chloe."

'_God she's so tired. She did travel through space and time so that more then likely will drain the energy out of someone._' Chloe thought to herself.

"Come here." Chloe grabbed Max and guided Max's head onto her leg. "Is that better?"

"Yes, anything is better when I'm with you." Max replied, half asleep.

"Goodnight Mad Max." Chloe whispered.

"Goodnight Che." Max whispered back. They then both closed their eyes to try fall asleep. Max fell asleep pretty quickly, almost right away. Before Chloe fell asleep, she looked out her window, at the full moon in the sky and all the stars and planets.

'_Damn, this is a pretty good view of the night sky. Mom if you're out there, I won't let you down. I'm not wasting the chance Max gave me. I know you would want to stay alive and that's what I'm going to do for you and for Max. I haven't said this to you in a while because I was blinded by rage for a while, I love you._' Chloe thought to herself, hoping somehow Joyce could hear her.

* * *

**Somewhere**

That same damn feeling of rain hitting Max's face came back to her. She opened her eyes to the sight of the storm heading towards Arcadia Bay.

'_What the fuck! This must be a dream._' Max thought to herself. She looked to her left, where Chloe should be standing, but Chloe wasn't there. She looked to her right, Chloe wasn't there. Max looked all around and could not find Chloe.

"CHLOE!" Max cried out. "CHLOE WHERE ARE YOU!"

"*menacing laughter* You think she's always going to be here to save your stupid ass." A voice insulted, echoing in the sky. Everything around Max disappeared, she longer felt the wind and rain. Then she was transported to some place. There was junk and debris floating all around. The sky was a mix of red and white and black, the colors she saw when she went too far with her powers. The debris floating around was all parts of Arcadia Bay. Max looked down below her to see no ground or floor but she was still standing on some sort of surface.

"W-Who are you?" Max called out with a stutter.

"Jesus fucking Christ are you this stupid? I'm you, you dumbass. All though, I am very ashamed to be you and look like you." Other Max appeared behind Max in cloud of mist.

"You're not me, I don't know what you are. I know for a fact you're not me." Max turned out to face Other Max.

"Get with the program, I am you! You think you know everything because of your powers. News flash, you don't know shit!" Other Max hissed at Max.

"I know I don't know shit. Having these powers showed me I don't know shit!" Max added back.

"Oh look who's getting a little feisty here. Someone is actually sticking up for themselves." Other Max teased.

"S-Shut Up." Max stuttered.

"I stand correct, you are still the scared little bitch you always were." Other Max smiled a mocking smile.

"What do you even want from me?" Max asked.

"Why would I need anything from a pathetic piece of shit like you. You're so fucking pathetic, you let thousands die for your "Special Chloe". I'm so embarrassed to be like you." Other Max continued.

'_I must be dreaming, I'll wake up soon._' Max thought to herself.

"How do you know if this a dream or not?" Other Max asked indicating she knew what Max said to herself in her head.

"H-how did you I thought that to myself?" Max asked in shock.

"Like I said earlier you fucking dumbass, I'm you! I share the same fucking thoughts with you. Honestly how dumb can you be?" Other Max snapped. "You know what will help me, some familiar faces.".

Other Max backed up and faded away into dust.

"W-where did you go?" Max was looking all around to see where her counterpart faded away off to.

"I'm everywhere in here, I'm all around you." Other Max's voice echoed throughout where ever Max was.

Max was so confused. She didn't know if she was dreaming or not. She didn't know if this was the Other Max she saw in the diner during her nightmare. Her main question is, what is this place she's in.

"Why Max?" A familiar voice asked her. She turned around to see Warren. "Why did you let me die in the diner? I thought we were friends. You said you were going to fix everything, but you just made everything worse."

"W-Warren? We are friends, we're still friends." Max replied with a sad smile.

"Not anymore, not after you killed me in a diner explosion. I was so blind to be your friend, your just a fucking fake. You only care about yourself." Warren added.

"That's not true, I do care about you and others." Max said as she walked closer to Warren.

"You don't fucking care about anyone! You're just a nosy bitch. When you saw my pregnancy test, you picked it up not caring if it will hurt my feelings. Why did I try become friends with you?" Dana added.

"I never picked it up." Max started to cry.

"Max what you did was not cool at all. Honestly you should just go and fucking kill yourself." Taylor joined in. All the people who died in the storm were appearing to Max. How they died were visible on them. Warren had burn marks on him. Dana's head was cut open with a big slash. Taylor's stomach had a hole in it. Where the gash lays, there's blood that stains all around it.

"You let me fell into a hole, what a friend you are." Alyssa appeared.

"You never told me to get out of the way when the debris hit my head." Evan joined in. More and more people came up to make Max feel even worse.

"My baby is dead because of you. My one year old child is dead because you needed to save the one you love. I loved my child and he's gone!" The weeping mother of the dead baby showed up. This was the breaking point for Max.

"See Max, looked what you fucking did. Look at all the blood on your hands." Other Max appeared and put the salt in the wounds.

"I'm sorry." Max fell onto her knees and cried. "I never wanted anyone to die. Just stop please."

"I'll never stop Max! This is just the beginning." Other Max shouted.

"STOP!" Max yelped.

"You're a broken piece of shit." Other Max kept going.

"STOP!" Max screamed.

"M.. .ake .p! I..s ..ly . b.d ...am. I'. ...e f.. yo..". Chloe's voice echoed.

"Of fucking course she's waking you up." Other Max rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You're lucky that your blunette whore is here to save you."

* * *

**Morning**

**Saturday 12th, 2013**

Chloe slowly opened her eyes to the rising sun shining into the truck. She remembered how fast they both fell asleep last night, they crashed very hard. Chloe looked down at Max, who was resting her head on Chloe's thigh. She realized the distressed facial expression on Max's face.

'_I wonder what the hell is going on in that head of hers. She hadn't looked this distressed since we left Arcadia Bay. Shit, she actually looks more distressed._' Chloe thought to herself. She turned her head to look out her window. The morning was peaceful, the sun rising, birds singing their morning songs, nature waking up from it's slumber, a sight that people would call paradise.

'_What time even is it?_' Chloe asked her self as she grabbed her phone. '_Damn, it's only eight in the morning. I thought it would be earlier. Shit, I only have 35 percent of battery left. My truck doesn't have anyway to charge my phone but I always keep an extra charger in my truck. I guess where we stop for breakfast we can charge our phones, Max and I do have the same type of phone._'

Chloe let out a sigh, hoping she didn't wake Max up. When she checked her phone, she saw she had a few missed calls from David. She knew she has to call David back, but her hate and rage at him are slightly still clinging onto her. Right now, Chloe's most important priority is to get to Portland and then to Seattle. Max's parents are probably worried sick about Max, if they even heard about the storm.

'_I should start to continue driving. There must be some diner or fast food place up ahead. I'm also going to let sleeping beu..._' Chloe thought to herself but was interrupted by Max talking in her sleep.

"No stop." Max whined in her sleep. Her face looked even more distressed now then earlier.

'_Shit, she's having a nightmare. I don't know if I should wake her up._' Chloe thought to herself.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted anyone to die. Just stop please!" Max cried as tears started to go down her face.

"Max, it's okay. It's just a nightmare." Chloe whispered calmly to Max hoping that would help her.

"STOP!" Max shouted in distress.

'_Fuck, I need to wake her up now!_' Chloe thought to herself in panic.

"Max wake up! It's only a bad dream. I'm here for you." Chloe shook Max lightly to wake her up.

"NO!" Max jolted awake in terror with tears continuing to escape her eyes. She looked to her left to see Chloe sitting in the drivers seat. Max went to hug Chloe and cried in her arms.

"Shh. It's okay Max, I'm here with you, I'm never leaving you. It was only a nightmare, nothing else." Chloe said in a calming voice.

'_Jesus, she's fucking shaking. That nightmare must've scared the shit out of her. I need to keep a close eye on Max and take care of her. What the hell would I do if I lost her? I'm just not not even going to think about that._' Chloe thought to herself as she continued to hold Max.

"I-It was s-so awf-ful. I'm s-sorry if I-I woke you u-up." Max stuttered, still startled from her nightmare.

"You didn't wake me up Max, I already was." Chloe replied.

'_At some point I need to tell Chloe about what I saw in my nightmare._' Max said to herself.

"_Or how about you don't tell Chloe. You should protect her from the truth, keep it to yourself. You're already enough of a burden on her anyway._" Other Max responded to Max's thought.

'_Shut up, how are you even talking to me?_' Max asked.

"_I'm a part of you know, that's why. You're such a oblivious little shit, you know that?_" Other Max insulted.

"Max, you still with me?" Chloe asked, bringing Max back to reality.

"Oh sorry, I zoned out. What were you saying?" Max asked as she moved back to her seat on the passengers.

"I said we should continue driving until we find a diner or gas station to get food at. The truck is getting low on gas so it would be better to go to a gas station." Chloe explained as she started up the truck.

"Sounds like a plan." Max replied. She was over the nightmare, but it still stuck to her like gum on the bottom of a shoe. Chloe pulled out of where they were parked and started to drive.

* * *

**Gas Station **

After an hour of driving, they finally came upon a gas station. This gas station wasn't one they were hoping to find but it's better then having to ask a stranger for gas on the side of the road. Chloe pulled into the gas station to get some gas from one of the pumps.

"You're gonna be okay while I go get pay for the gas and buy us some food?" Chloe asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Max answered, her voice more quiet then usual. "Make sure to check they have some type of phone charger that can be used in your truck."

"Shit thanks for reminding me. I'll see if there is one for a cigarette lighter. I'm now happy you told me to keep the money we were originally gonna give Frank." Chloe smiled, trying to brighten Max's mood. "If we didn't have this money, we wouldn't be able to pay for anything."

'_That nightmare must've really fucked her up._' Chloe said to herself, looking at Max with concern. She then got out of the truck to put the gas pump in the truck. After that, she head towards the building to pay for the gas and buy food and other things. Max watched as Chloe walked into the building.

'_I love Chloe so much. We did kiss yesterday but did that kiss mean anything? She might've kissed back just to be nice. No, Chloe wouldn't do that to me._' Max contemplated in her head.

"_How do you know she loves you? She's still mourning over Rachel and you're just ignoring that. How oblivious and stupid are you? She's just using you!_" Other Max called out to Max in her head.

'_Shut up, you don't what you're talking about!_' Max responded.

"_*chuckle* I do know what I'm talking about. You have no idea the things I know, the things I seen. Here's the thing, I never was originally part of you, or in your mind. _" Other Max hinted.

'_What the hell are you talking about? Just stop, you're only trying to break me!_' Max replied.

"_See, you don't know what I'm talking about you dumbass. This is only the tip of the iceberg of what I know _*knock knock*" Other Max added but was interrupted when Chloe knocked on the window. Max jumped from surprised when she knocked. Chloe gave Max an apologetic look when she saw Max jump. Chloe signaled Max to open the window, Max when to the button on the door and opened her window.

"Can you hand me the money in the glove box. I forgot the money when I got out of the truck. Just hand me a little bit of it." Chloe asked.

"You dork." Max rolled her eyes and opened the glove box to grab the money. She only took one of the bills out of the yellow crumpled envelope. Then she handed the single bill to Chloe.

"Thank you for the withdraw." Chloe joked. "We're full on gas so I'm gonna take the pump out and then go pay for it and buy us some food and hopefully they have phone chargers."

Chloe took the pump and walked back into the gas station.

"Is it okay if I snoop around before I pay? I just want to see if there is anything else." Chloe asked.

"Yeah sure whatever." The store clerked sighed and rolled his eyes. Chloe saw a box of donuts and picked it up. They were only a box of chocolate ring donuts but she didn't care, donuts were on the menu today for breakfast. Chloe then went to refrigerators to get some drinks out from them. She got some water bottles and soda bottles. Then Chloe got some snacks for later.

"Umm do you have any portable phone chargers or something like that?" Chloe asked, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Yeah we actually do. We just started selling them. They're up here." The store clerked responded, his tone showing he didn't give a shit about anything. With a basket in her hand, Chloe walked up to the counter. Before she'd paid for everything, she asked for a pack of cigarettes and two chargers so her and Max could charge their phones if they stayed at a motel.

"You're total is fifty bucks." The store clerk chuckled at the high amount of money Chloe was spending at a gas station. This is more then likely the highest total in his time working at the gas station.

'_Yeah, fuck you to asshole._' Chloe thought in annoyance about the store clerk as she got the single bill out of her pocket. She handed the clerk the money and put everything in the bug. When Chloe exited the gas station, the door made that annoying ding sound from the bell.

'_That guy had a "I don't give a shit about anything" vibe. I can relate to that but that guy was a dick, I wonder if that's how I was? Now I have shits to give, Max._' Chloe thought as she made her way towards the truck. She Max sitting in the truck, looking like she was in the process of contemplating her life decisions. Chloe entered the truck and Max came out of her thoughts.

"I got us phone charges and a charger for the truck. I also got donuts and snacks and some drinks." Chloe explained what she purchased. However she didn't tell Max about the cigarettes because she was worried how Max would react to that.

"Okay, how did the store clerk react when you gave him a hundred dollar bill?" Max asked in curiosity.

"He didn't have a reaction to the bill but he was an asshole. He gave off a "I don't give a shit about anything" vibe. I asked myself if that's what I was like." Chloe filled Max's curiosity.

"I bet you wanted to punch him." Max questioned with a smile.

"The temptation was so strong but I overcame it. Anyway let's get back on the road." Chloe started up the engine and drove out of the gas station lot and back onto the road.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

After they drove out of the gas station, they ate their donuts. Music was blaring from the speakers, laughter and smiles tried to be present but they had a hard time of showing up. The storm was still fresh in their minds, especially Max's. She still couldn't shake the thought of what the Other Max was talking about. What did she mean by not originally a part of Max, that she entered her mind during the storm nightmare. How is that even possible, even a super natural storm cannot top the strangeness of that.

Max knew she had to talk to Chloe about the nightmare and... Other Max.

'_Okay, I'm gonna talk to Chloe about the nightmare and Other Me._' Max thought to herself.

"_Are you really going to tell her about it, or are you just going to pussy out of it. Like you did with contacting her when you were in Seattle._" Other Max brought back the guilt that sticks to Max like gum on concrete. She didn't feel that guilty anymore when her and Chloe were reunited and Chloe forgave her about it. However, the guilt still clung onto her.

'_Just shut up already._' Max rebutted with slight annoyance.

"_Fine, fuck you then._" Other Max responded with a hiss. Max looked over at Chloe, who was focusing on the road while humming along to the music. The sun shining into the truck made her look like she was glowing.

'_She's so beautiful and confident. I wouldn't even be able to function without. She's my rock, she's the one that keeps me happy. She glows like a blue majestic angel._' Max lost herself in thought about Chloe.

"_Get a fucking room already._" Other Max shouted with annoyance. Max took a deep breathe, and spoke to Chloe.

"Hey Chloe, I'm ready to talk about my nightmare from this morning and the one I had during the storm." Max broke her silence.

"Go ahead, shoot." Chloe smiled with confirmation.

'_Thank god she's not keeping this to herself. I'm hoping she won't hide details from me._' Chloe said to herself.

"*sigh* I'm going to tell you about the nightmare I had during the storm first because it will make more sense. I was being searched for in these dark areas by Jefferson, Frank, Warren, Nathan, Samuel, and David. Then there was this other point where I was back in the **Dark Room**. Jefferson was taking pictures of you while you insulted me, then you were sitting on the couch with Nathan saying bad things about me. Then you were making out with... WAIT WHAT?!" Max explained but then was interrupted by Chloe.

"Sorry for interrupting but who was I making out with?" Chloe asked with curiosity sparkling in her eyes. Max couldn't say no to Chloe's puppy eyes Chloe gives her when she wants something.

"Victoria and Warren." Max answered quietly, basically whispering.

"*laugh* I made out with Victoria fucking Chase?" Chloe laughed.

"It's not funny Chloe, I was terrified." Max added.

"Terrified that Victoria Chase would take me from you? I would not let that happen. I don't want anyone else besides you..." Chloe continued to laugh but blushed when she realized what she said. The Max started to blush as well at what Chloe said.

'_Damn it, why did I fucking say that! We kissed earlier but that probably didn't mean anything. The kiss from Wednesday was just a dare._' Chloe panicked to herself, her insecurities pouring out. The panicking Chloe felt a hand touch hers. She looked over real to see Max smiling and blushing. Then she looked back onto the road to avoid a car crash and Max removed her hand from Chloe's.

"I feel the same way about you too." Max whispered, but Max's voice didn't sound like hers. Chloe looked over at Max again and saw Rachel smiling at her.

"What the fucking fuck?!" Chloe was startled when she saw Rachel.

"What is it Chloe?!" Max asked in panic. Chloe looked back at Max and she was Max.

'_What the fuck just fucking happened? I just saw Rachel where Max is sitting. Then Rachel went back to Max._' Chloe went over what just happened.

"Chloe?" Max brought Chloe back to reality. She had a confused and concerned facial expression.

"Oh shit uh sorry. Uh continue." Chloe stuttered.

"What happened, you look like you saw a ghost?" Max continued to look at Chloe with concern.

'_I basically did just see a fucking ghost._' Chloe thought to herself.

"I was just day dreaming and... I thought about something that... startled me." Chloe lied terribly. Since Max is oblivious most of the time about stuff like that. "Continue what you saying about the nightmares."

Max nodded and looked back to the front of the truck.

"Anyway, to keep it short. I ended up in the diner and everyone was there, looking at me, terrified of me. In the spot we were sitting at on Tuesday was another me. I thought it was just my conscious or something ripping on me about my choices. The other me kept insulting me and making me feel like shit. Now about the part with the nightmare from this morning. I saw that Other Me again. I was in some strange place where there was debris and shit from Arcadia Bay floating around. Other Me appeared and started tormenting me about the people who died in the storm. Then some of the people who died showed up and tormenting me about that. The most scary shit is that Other Me said that it's not me, it just appears from me. That... whatever it is didn't originate from me and it said it knows a lot of stuff. I hear her or it in my head all the fucking time, talking to me." Max explained.

"I can't live with a fucking voice in my head tormenting me about everything I have done." Max began to tear up.

"_Wow you actually fucking told her everything. I thought you would keep stuff from her because you're too afraid to deal with shit._" Other Max insulted.

"Holy shit, that's fucking insane Max." Chloe reacted to Max's explanation. She then picked up on Max's tears. "Hey it's going to be okay Max. I'm always going to be here for you, okay. We'll get through this shit together."

"Partner in crime?" Max's voice cracked from the tears.

"Partner in time." Chloe replied with a smile.

The Long Road Ahead was slowly getting shorter as their destination was slowly getting closer. However, many pot holes and pumps were still in the Road.

* * *

**The Duck Motel**

After hours of driving and a few stops, they finally arrived at a motel they could stay at over night. Since Max talked about her nightmare with Chloe, it has been nine hours. It was 9:30 when they arrived at the motel. Chloe pulled into the parking lot of the motel. The dim and old sign displayed the name The Duck Motel. Chloe parked the truck in a parking spot and then turned to look at Max.

"I'm going to see if we can get a room." Chloe said as she reached to grab some of the money. "Wait, I don't mean getting a room like that."

"Oh... I-I know." Max blushed at Chloe's joke. Chloe blushed as well as she got out of the car to walk into the office. She reached the door and opened the door. The office looked cozy, a taxidermied duck sat on a post that was attached to the wall. Many decorations like pictures and antics had to do with ducks.

'_This is called The Duck Motel. Still, this room is like a duck shrine._' Chloe thought to herself. At the desk, was a man playing Angry Birds on his phone. He did not even notice Chloe when the bell went off when she entered the office.

"Ahem." Chloe coughed to get the man's attention. She saw a name tag on his shirt, it read Wade. Wade had long curly blonde hair, basically it was the stereotypical surfer hair do. He was wearing a navy blue collared shirt and worn tan khakis.

"What. Oh hey." Wade looked up and saw Chloe but then went back to the game on his phone.

'_Really dude? This guy doesn't give a shit that there's a customer in the room with him. He giving me stoner vibes._' Chloe thought to herself in annoyance.

"Can I get a room please?" Chloe asked as she snapped her fingers to get Wade's attention.

"Yeah sure whatever." Wade responded with a tone that showed he didn't give two shits.

"*sigh* Can you just pause your stupid ass game so you can give me a damn room key?! I'm tired and the person I'm driving with is tired so just do your fucking job or I'll say something to your boss when I find out whoever they are." Chloe lost her patience with Wade.

"Fine, here you go bro. Your room is room number 115." Wade put his game down and handed a key to Chloe. She then gave Wade the amount she owed. "Also all of our rooms only have one bed."

"Are serious dude, fine whatever. How many rooms do you have here?" Chloe asked in confusion. Motels usually don't have a hundred fifteen rooms.

"Only like thirty. The person who owns this place just gave random numbers to the rooms. His name is Edward and he's a little crazy. He talks to himself sometimes and says stuff in German, he's also German. Anyways, when this place was built he wanted to have two rooms specifically with the two numbers 115 and 935. He didn't care what the other rooms would be numbered. The builders just did it because they didn't want to get on his bad side. He gets a little more crazy when he's angry." Wade explained giving too much information.

"Oh uh thanks for the lesson." Chloe responded slowly as she slowly backed out of the room.

'_What the fuck was that all about?_' Chloe thought in confusion. She walked back to the truck to get Max. When she got back to her truck, she saw Max once again staring off in the distance but she was white as a ghost.

'_Is that thing she told me about fucking with her head again? With all the shit I saw over the week, that's very easy to believe._' Chloe thought to herself as she observed Max.

*knock* *knock*

Chloe tapped onto the window and Max jumped out of her seat. Chloe pointed at the car door lock and Max unlocked it.

"You okay?" Chloe asked with confusion.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Did you get a room?" Max responded very suspiciously.

"_Holy fucking shit you're awful at hiding things. It's so obvious that there's something wrong. At this point there needs to be a neon sign above you pointing because it's so damn obvious._" Other Max laughed.

'_I don't want to be a burden on her._' Max replied in a defeated tone.

"_Dumbass, it's too late, you're already a burden on her. She has to be careful of what she says around you and she can't be herself because she's nervous that she'll hurt you. Boom, you're a burden on her._" Other Max hit the dam that was built up inside Max.

'_Stop that's not true. __She... _*snap*' Max replied but was interrupted by Chloe bringing her back to reality.

"Jeez Max you zoned out fast. Let's get to the room, I'm hella tired." Chloe announced. Max got out of the truck and went with Chloe to the room.

* * *

They opened the room door to get a whiff of dust. The rooms haven't been cleaned in a while, most likely because barely anyone stays here. They didn't mind the dust because it's an upgrade from sleeping in a cold truck at night. One of the problems they have is they have no other clothes to change into. However, at least there was a shower in the room.

"Damn, this room is hella dusty." Chloe observed as she walked up to the nightstand and brushed her finger across it.

"Yeah, it is." Max agreed silently. Chloe sighed at how Max responded. She knew that Max was hiding something from her, again. Max isn't the best at hiding things from people, especially Chloe.

"There's only one bed." Chloe pointed out.

"I can sleep on the sofa." Max said, pointing at the sofa in the room. "You're the driver so you deserve better rest."

Even though they always used to sleep in the same bed during sleepovers, it's different now. They're a couple now or Max is just too nervous about sharing a bed with Chloe.

"No, you're sleeping on the bed. I'll sleep on the sofa. You need more sleep then me." Chloe replied instantly.

"I'm too tired to argue about this. I'll just sleep on the bed." Max sighed, being worn out.

"You can take a shower first. The shitty thing is, we don't have any other clothes to change into. Which means we should go clothes shopping somewhere tomorrow." Chloe explained.

'_Seriously, it's hella gross that we don't have any other clothes right now._' Chloe thought to herself. Max walked into the bathroom and closed the door. The sound of the shower turning on could be heard through the walls. Chloe sat down on the sofa.

'_I am super worried about Max. She did told me about her nightmare but there is more shit she's hiding from me. I can't force her to talk about something she's not comfortable talking about, so I guess I just have to give her time. The thing I'm really confused about is why the fuck I saw Rachel. Maybe I'm losing my shit, I don't know. One thing for sure is that I can't be a selfish bitch anymore, I need to be here for Max._' Chloe got lost in her thoughts.

* * *

**Seattle**

After a long drive and a few stops, they made it to Seattle. That night in the motel, Max didn't have any nightmares. She got a good nights rest. For breakfast, they just got some food from a McDonald's. They sadly couldn't find a store so they just have to go shopping in Seattle. The rest of the drive wasn't too eventful.

The truck was parked out in front of the Caulfileld's home. They were both dreading on what comes next. They made it through the long road, but how can they handle the destination. A lot of trauma is stuck to both Max and Chloe, especially for Max. She has to deal with memories of seeing Chloe die in many ways. She has to deal with the fact that she might've caused the destruction of a whole town and took many lives. She has to deal with memories of the **Dark Room**, and not knowing what Jefferson did to her while she was unconscious.

They reached the destination of the long road, but a longer road lies ahead with many obstacles. However, they reached a destination that they can call Home.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay long ass explanation time. One thing, I cut this chapter in half so I could get it out. I felt rushed since I was gone for so long. The reason I was gone for so long was quarantine happened and doing school from home happened. What a lot of people could say is that I had time to get chapters out but something else happened. One of my friends was going through some personal stuff and I was more focused on school and helping my friend then my stories.**_

_**I apologize for keeping you waiting so long. I feel bad for cutting this chapter in half but I just wanted to get it out. If you like Alternative: a Life Is Strange Story, don't worry, it's not abandoned. I have a massive plan for all my stories. I am not going to say what my plan is because that would a be a spoiler.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you understand my absence. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter. One more thing, did you catch my Call of Duty Zombies reference (Treyarch zombies)? The reference has no importance to the story, it's just a small easter egg for a very complicated storyline. **_

_**Have a nice day and stay healthy! :)**_


End file.
